Crimson Blaze
by RMFaulkner
Summary: Bella was alone..Her husband left without warning...She goes camping to try to clear her head...and Finds more than she bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fifteen Dollars." The girl behind the sliding glass held out her hand. Bella dug through her purse and paid. She stuck a taped receipt to her windshield and drove through the Lowendale State parks gate. In the back of her car were a tent and a sleeping bag. Bella brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She was going camping because it was beautiful here, the weather was nice and... Well she needed her space and privacy. It had been more than a month since Jasper packed his stuff and just left. She had come home, It was a Friday, and he was gone, so was his car and all of his clothes. The bastard even emptied out their checking account. Jasper was gone, but not forgotten. She knew deep inside that if he had shown upon her doorstep, she would have taken him back.

After this weekend...no friends...no worries...No Jasper. Bella was certain she would be over him. "Sure you will" a little voice whispered in the back of her mind. Her eyes narrowed. She slammed on her brakes, and the car jerked to a stop right by a little metal sign..Number eleven, it read. Her tent was a new Wal-mart fifty dollar special, the sleeping bag was old and still had a smokey campfire smell to it, which all well used gear seemed to have. A blue and grey dome tent, set up quickly. Stacking the kindling into a pyramid shape, and stuffing it full of newspaper, Bella struck a match and lit it. A smile played at her lips as she watch the fire take life...She was proud of herself. Here she was in the middle of the great outdoors. She glanced around over at the gravel road, and then the showers. Well ok... at least she was out of the house and not thinking about... "Dammit." Bella screamed. Even here that son a of a bitch still crept into her thoughts.

Blushing, she glanced around...Thank God the other sites were empty. Sparks flew up as she tossed another pine cone into the fire and it crackled as the sap flared up in a sudden flash. "Hello there." A voice spoke deep and softly. Bella jerked her head up, snapping herself out of her thoughts. He stood just bythe number eleven sign, the fire light danced over his body. He was wearing a light blue jacket and dark jeans. His clothes seemed more at home, well at home...not out in the woods in the middle of the night. Bella stood up and brushed pine needles of her legs. "I thought I was alone out here." The stranger just merely nodded his head. "You were, I just got here, I'm in the number seventeen site." Bella looked over and seen the tent..How did she not see him arrive or hear him setting up? "Too engrossed in a private pity party" The little voice in her head was saying. Bella forced a smile to her lips. "Bella," she held out her hand to him. He paused and then shook her hand. "Edward" His voice and a slight European accent. "No luck getting you fire started ?" Bella couldn't help but smile..Edward frowned and touched his forehead and chuckled. "Do I have your answer? His smile was white and flashed in the light from her campfire. "Yes, err or a good lie" Edward laughed again " A good lie then, you see, a fire blocks your view of the night sky, and I came out here to look at the stars. City lights are very distracting." It was a good lie, many a camping trip Bella had forgone a fire just for that reason. "Ok, stargazer, sit down and I will make us some coffee." She hoped the fire hid her blushing cheeks...what had come over her? "Are you inviting me over?" Again with the white smile. Bella nodded, for some reason he needed her to answer the question. "Yes." the answer was barely a whisper almost lost in the crackling roar of her fire. Edward stepped forward past the number eleven sign. The air around her moved, like the sudden change when a door is opened in a small closed room. She set some water. in her teapot to boil over the fire. "All I have is instant" His gaze fell on her, it seemed to have weight,, a presence of it's own, like ahand caressing her. She was thankful her back was to him at that moment. Afraid of what his eyes could do to her. " Afraid or curious?" the little voice inside her head whispered. "Shut up" she told the voice. "Why are you here?" Edward asked. "I needed some private time." She had to turn around to face him. Edward nodded, he was standing by the fire his eyes staring at the yellow and red flames. Somehow it still felt as if he were still staring at her. Her blush deepened, her face almost hot. The kettle whistled, the steam scream shattering the quiet and breaking her out of her trance. She had moved closer to him and not even realized it or had he moved closer to her? Bella shook her head and started to spoon Folgers instant coffee into two steel mugs. His hand closed around her wrist. She looked up and started to say something...but looked into his eyes...dark black..deep. "You don't want to be alone though, do you? It was more of a statement than a question. "No." she whispered. Edwards eyes seemed to drink her in, to hold her, stroke her. Edward's smile widened. "I want it" Her lips whispered again, what the hell has gotten into her?"Ask me." She knew he wouldn't touch her unless she told him too, her body quivered with want and fear."Please." his fingers brushed her hair from her eyes, they traced a line down across her ear and along her jaw. He tilted her head back and up, his eyes on hers. His smile now a thin line, all lip. Bells closed her eyes and leaned against his hand. She could still see his eyes, even though hers was closed. "You need to do better than that." Edwards voice floated around her. "How does a girl ask?""What the hell am I doing?" Bella asked herself. she felt the words come up in her throat. " Please touch me, sir." She knew better than to use his name. She felt an amused chuckle rumble through him almost like a cat's purr. the air was cool, as fingers unbuttoned her shirt exposing her skin. The fire roared behind her, its heat on her back, night air cooling her skin. full of need, gasping it, he traced a line down between her breasts. "Better, but you need to ask again." Her mind was reeling. What did she need to say or do? Bella, leaned back the pine needles pressed against her back, she stretched out her arms, completely open, vulnerable, to do with as he wanted. Something in her mind clicked. "Anything." Bella whispered. Edward's Lips warm and wet, touched her cheek..his body on top of hers, holding her down against the cold ground. His shirt material was rough against her aroused nipples. a whispered "OH" escaped her mouth...his lips kissed and licked down her jaw and rested on her neck. His tongue licked, rough, smooth, warm on her throat. White teeth flashed in her head. Panic swirl up, started to scream at her...breaking through the warm darkness holding her. Bella tried to get up, but his body held her down..his hands pinning her wrists. "No...No" Before she could say it again, a sharp pain, and then a deep sweet burn. she felt herself tilting her head, letting him...letting Edward.. feed. Her eyes opened and looked at the night sky...He was right..the fire does hide the stars. Bella laughed, it turned into a moan in her throat. Her eyes shut again, the burning turned into a white hot glow. The heat traveled down her throat. Another half moan, a lick at her throat. She felt his fingers pinch...and twist her nipples...his teeth on her throat once again, his tongue licking, her life life pouring into him. "Oh God" her hips bucked under him, her pussy pulsed rhythmically, he bit down once again. Waves of pure pleasure washed over her, she felt as if she were drowning, more and more her body tensed up and released as the orgasm struck. Bella tried to move her arms, but she couldnt. She did't care now anyway. Edward's lips pulled away from her throat. He looked at down at her his black eyes holding her. His lips smeared with the crimson of her blood. Fingers unsnapping her shorts. Bella raised her hips..His face dipped down, she felt his his lips warm wet on her nipples..the sting again and the sweet black burn. His fingers opened her up..her pussy wet and swelling with need. His fingers touched her. She screamed again and again. hips buking under his stroking fingertips..Another orgasm ripped through her...A long deep tiredness swept over her..Darkness closed over her, Bella barely had the strength to spread her thighs, Edward slid his cock inside her. Like a rag doll...her body bounced under his thrusts. He growled her name once, then started to to release inside her. Blackness over took her.A bird singing woke her. Bella groaned and looked over. Edward wasn't there. She touched her neck."Ow." It stung, she felt her pussy moisten. What the hell did he do to her? Unzipping the tent she looked out across to campsite seventeen. there was one tent...an old one. Bella summoned up her courage and quickly got dressed. I need an excuse, a reason to go over there. He fucked her last night,, Steeling her nerves,she walked out fast before self doubt could convince her it never happened or it was just a One was there, just a tent. A rolled up sleeping bag rested inside it.. Next to the sleeping bag was a dark green envelope. Bella picked it up, her name was written in thin neat cursive. She opened it, a card fell out. It was a business card, A restaurant named The Teal Station and an address for it in Pearton. She flipped the card over, the words 8pm tonight were written on it.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood outside of the restaurant, blue letters "Teal Station". Bella adjusted her black dress, she had driven past this place a hundred times. It was once the main rail station in Pearton before the Old Northwestern decided to shut down the passenger line, it was bought from the railroad and turned into several different businesses now a restaurant.

The huge windows were now covered with teal colored drapes. It must have cost a fortune just for the drapes. Bella thought, and studied the old almost gothic architecture. Almost like a medieval castle, she giggled nervously. Bella dug through her purse for the letter and the business card.

"This is the place," Bella spoke to herself and then swallowed, "crap." Her watch said ten minutes after eight. Summoning up her courage she walked up to the red painted double doors, she braced herself to open them. They opened for her, a black haired young man wearing an old porter outfit smiled as he held it open for her. "Good evening ma'am." She nodded, as she walked past him. The smell of tulips and wine greeted her nose. Another man almost a clone of the porter stood behind a small podium. "Ms. Ashley?" Bella blinked, how did he know. "Your party is waiting for you, if you wish I will take you to them." She nodded again afraid to speak, her mind trying to puzzle out how the maitre' de knew her last name. Edward couldn't have known, she didn't even know his last name.

She walked behind him. Her eyes drank in the main dining room. "Shoes, ma'am?" Bella blinked. The maitreDe smiled almost patronizingly. "The Teal Station requires all of their guests to remove their shoes, to protect the grass." Bella looked down; the entire floor of the dining room was covered in a field in dark green grass. She removed her black Mary Janes and holding them, followed him. Her feet padding quietly across the grass, the smell of crushed grass mixed with those of the flowers and wine. She passed some diners sitting on a blanket with an open picnic basket; he led her past several hedges grown to surround tables for those wanting a more private dining experience. The maitre' De stood outside one of the curtained private dining "rooms". He cleared his throat, loudly before drawing the curtains. He bowed and held the teal colored curtains open for her. Bella walked through the parted curtains. Her breath caught in her throat, there he was. Edward glanced over at her. Her throat throbbed, a delicious ache coursed through her. An incredible urge to crawl over to him filled her, a blush filled her cheeks, and she studied the grass at her feet very carefully. "Fashionable" Edward's voice seemed to caress and chide her at the same time. "Please sit down, My Bella."

A blonde haired man held a chair out for him. She murmured a hushed thank you. She sat down across the table from Edward, next to a dark haired man. "I think we are through here Emmet, it is a shame about Angela and as my associate, I want you to find out who did this." The dark haired man, Emmet leaned forward, for half a second she thought she could hear a heartbeat. Then it was gone. "What about Alice?" Emmet's voice, cold almost reptilian, caused her to shudder. Edward's smile grew larger and whiter. "She is yours kill her, I would or not." Emmet nodded, and stood up. He left the hedge surrounded room Edward's smile disappeared as soon as Emmet was gone. Bella looked up confused, what was happening here. Edward's hand reached across the table, and stroked the back of hers. "I want to talk with Ms. Ashley, Carlisle." "Of course, Edward, Ms. Ashley," Carlisle nodded to her and stepped out through the curtained entrance. Her eyes flickered down briefly to Edward's hand on hers' a nervous shudder passed through her.

"You are here Bella. I did not expect you to come here tonight." Bella forced a smile to her own lips and looked up at him. "Normally, I want dinner and a movie, first." Edward chuckled. The ground left her feet; the bite on her throat tingled and caused her to shudder. Again the urge to fall, and crawl to him possessed her. She looked deep into his black eyes. So deep. She blinked, and glanced back down at Edward's left hand on hers.

"Will he kill her?" "Emmet?" Edward asked. Bella nodded. "Probably not, but why do you care?" "Was she yours?" Edward's right hand reached out and cupped her chin and tilted her head back. His black eyes drew hers in. A slight, "oh", escaped her lips. Edwards's lips smooth pressed against hers , her eyes closed but still she could see his eyes, dark deep drinking her in. A sigh escaped her mouth, his tongue slipped between her parted lips. A warm taste of wine and copper filled her mouth. How had she missed him standing up moving next to her? She pulled her mouth way from his, her eyes flickered open; she had to force them to stay open. Almost every inch of her body, her mind, and her soul wanted to keep them shut. Just let him have his way, to feel his lips on her neck again. "Will you give me to Emmet too?" The room spun, the lights over head seemed to suddenly grow brighter. Edward was seated again across from her. What happened? Edward cocked his head and looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. Did she imagine all of that?

"Bella, why did you come here tonight?" Her head swam, conflicting thoughts, one was to throw herself at him to get back to that moment before she had asked about Kathy. Another part of her screamed to get up and run out, if she could. "I came because of you." Edward chuckled again. "Alice, wasn't mine.. she belonged to a friend of mine, who is no longer with us." "Oh. Did Alice..." Bella didn't finish the question. "No", he simply said. Now..what do you want Bella?" Her mind spun. "What did you do to me?" Bella Asked. Edward smiled at her question. A smile touched his lips. "Come here Bella." She felt herself stand up and start to walk around the table to him. "How do you want to come to me?" Her knees trembled, slowly she sank to the grass. On her hands and knees she crawled to him. She stopped her eyes staring at the grass under her hands red rushing to her cheeks. Edward, stood up and walked around her. "What did I do to you?" Another chuckle. She felt Edward kneel next to her. His hand stroked her back. She fought the urge to lean against him. Her neck tingled. "I fed off of you, Bella." His hand found the hem of her black dress, and started dragging it up exposing her. "You said anything , and I took everything, your blood," his fingers stroked her panty covered ass, "your sadness." A deep guttural moan escaped her mouth, Yuri's fingers slipped under the elastic band of her panties. "And I can take away your loneliness ." Another moan, Bella pressed her face down against the grass, her legs opening, pressing her body, her pussy against his fingers. "There is a price Bella." He was behind her, and then inside of her. His cock hard inside of her, in and out. Bella's teeth bit into her lower lip trying to keep the screams, all the sounds he was forcing out of her from being heard. Suddenly without warning, his cock jerked inside of her. Her body was his, it ached and begged then it came as Edward pulled out. Suddenly, waves of pleasure almost brutal in their intensity, she collapsed on her side. Unable to speak. Edward's foot nudged her. "You have a lot to think about Bella. " He knelt by her body,she was unable to move.. barely awake her mind falling under waves of pleasure. "Good girls get rewarded." Edward, pressed a card into her left hand.


	3. Chapter 3

She clenched the card hard in her tiny fist. Bella staggered, wobbled just a bit. Looking down, she noticed her shoes were on her feet. A tiny giggle surfaced that threatened to turn into laughing crying fit. "When did I put those back on?" She must have been on auto-pilot, like road hypnosis. Again a tiny little laugh. Bella leaned back, resting for a moment against a brick wall. Like standing on the edge of a cliff, what did he do to her? Edwatd had said he had taken everything from her. Right now, she believed him. Like a dried up piece of fruit, despite or perhaps because of.. this she wanted to shriek out in laughter, so loud that it would shatter the world around her. The card clenched between her fingers brought her back from the edge.

"Bella, right?" She looked up from the plastic black card in her hand. Emmett was there leaning against a black Bentley. "Want to know about that?" Emmett glanced meaningfully down at the card in her hand. She nodded. "Get in and I will drive you home." Bella shook her head.

"Just tell me about this," she stared down at the ground.

"I will, get in the car. I don't feel like dealing with the dregs tonight." Bella turned to walk away. "Get in the car," a pause, "PLEASE." A small victory, a smile crept across her lips, and then vanished before turning to face him. Emmett opened the Bentley's passenger side door, the smell of oranges and almonds drifted out of the sedan. She got in, the leather seat seemed to envelope her, and for a split second she imagined she heard a woman's voice laughing from behind her. Emmett closed the door, the smell of almonds and oranges vanished with the door closing as did the watched, as Emmett slowly walked around the Bentley once, and picked up something off of the hood. The briefest of smiles broke across his face, as he tossed the cigarette butt into the street.

He climbed into the car and started the engine and started to pull away from the curb. Bella glanced down at the thin black and silver plastic card in her hand. "What does it mean?" The card had a shield emblem embossed with a wolf's head and a broom, an old one made of tied straw. "It means you are Edward's bitch." Bella glared up at him. He held up a similar card to hers in his hand. However, Emmett's had a small green emerald mounted on his. "He likes to call us his Oprichniki. We are under his protection, and do what we are told." Emmett's voice was tinted with sadness, as he spoke his eyes occasionally glancing over at her. Bella imagined she could hear his heart beat once filling the Bentley, with a heavy thud. Bella stifled a yawn. She was tired, worn out. Again the thump, like a drum beat the vibrations seemed to pour out of Emmett like energy caressing her. Emmett's voice seemed to be a thousand miles away. "So besides being his toy, what else does Edward see in you?"

"I don't know," Her lips pulled back in a sleepy smile, her eyes drifted close another heart beat seemed to rock her gently back and forth.

"Bella? Bella?" Emmett was shaking her awake.

"Hmms?" She resisted the urge to smile up at him. She could see through bleary eyes her apartment building through the front windshield. She unlocked her apartment door. Vague thoughts, snippets of conversation floated up to the surface of her mind. Emmett had asked her a lot of questions, on the drive home, and she had answered them? A small smile broke on her lips, but she had answered them all like a good girl. "Where the hell did that come from?" She muttered and kicked off her shoes. "Why can't I remember what Emmett had asked me?" A flush came to her cheeks, as the memories of what happened a few hours ago came rushing back. A little moan floated up and out between barley parted lips. Her legs were weak, and Bella half fell and sat down on her little brown couch. Leaning back, sinking deeper into the cushions. Her fingertips tugging at the hem of her skirt, Edward's dark eyes floated in her thoughts. The smell of grass in her nose. Her skirt rose higher, the material rough against her thighs. Bella tilted her head back, her dark hair pooling around her head a shadowy halo. She closed her eyes to better see Edward's black ones, shining black swallowing her up. Her fingers pulled her white panties to one side. He was there in the room with her now, at this moment she was back in the restaurant on her knees, back under the stars Edward on top, his teeth at her throat. Pausing in playing with her wet clit to reach up and pinch her throat hard making his bite mark tingle, making it pulse in time with her up and down strokes. Slick, wet, faster her fingers flicked caressed. Her head tilting further back, legs spreading open, her pussy open, like her mouth was silently screaming. What had Edward done to her? The thought flickered through her mind just before the orgasm caused her thighs to slam shut trapping her hand. Like a burning out light bulb her mind flashed, then slowly faded to black, her consciousness fading out with it.

The smell of bacon woke her. Bella started up, her head ached, and she was on her couch covered with a quilt.

The clinking of metal pans and the sound of something frying in the kitchen. Her eyes widened, who the hell was here? The moment of panic replaced with one of embarrassment, whom ever was here must have seen her passed out on the couch. "Who's there?" A blonde haired woman stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Emmett sent me over." Bella pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Your, Rose?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, " she glanced away and slipped back into the kitchen. "I hope you like bacon and eggs; there wasn't much in your refrigerator to work with." The sound of a spatula on a metal pan and more frying. "That's fine, umm this morning when you came in umm" Bella struggled trying to ask what condition she was in.

"Don't worry; I didn't see anything just covered you up with a quilt off your bed." An amused tone twinkled in her voice.

"What did you think about the Teal Station?" Bella breathed a bit easier, Rose might have been lying, no she WAS lying, but being polite and changing the subject.

"It was like an English tea garden, but indoors." Bella wrapped the quilt around herself. She could smell toast, her stomach grumbled. "That's what Alice...the owner wanted." Rose came out of the kitchen carrying a plate covered in scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

She placed it on the table. "But that was another life now." She quickly returned with a glass of juice and milk. "You better hurry up eat and get ready, Emmett will be over to pick us up in about half an hour or so." Rose leaned against the kitchen door jam. Bella half walked and staggered to the table. The eggs were delicious and soon gone followed by the bacon and toast.

"Was, Alice a.." Bella hesitantly asked not sure how Rose would react to her bringing up the subject. "Yes, she was." Rose seemed to suddenly become very interested in staring at the floor. Bella dropped the subject. Emmett scared her, and if this was a forbidden topic, she didn't want Emmett mad. Or even worse, Bella shuddered; Edward might think she wasn't worth his time. She glanced over at Rose; her green eyes were on her appraising her. "Bella you don't want to know what they can do to you when they are angry." She forced a smile to her lips. "Right now," Rose continued to speak her voice small meek her eyes now staring at the table top. "You are wondering why you are thinking first about pleasing them. Why does their wants and needs even matter?" Rose seemed to be talking to herself. "Then the bite tingles or burns and their eyes." Rose's voice grew wistful. She shook her head breaking the reverie. "But that is another life; none of them will even look at me now." "Others?" Bella felt her throat tighten. Emmett had said they were all just Edward's bitches. That they were under his protection.

A loud knock on door shook her up and out of her thoughts. Rose jumped and suddenly looked small and weak. "Emmett is here." She walked to open the door. Emmett scared Rose. "Hell, he scares me too." Bella heard the little voice in her head speak up. Something clicked in her head.

Rose opened the door, Emmett stepped in, and glanced around for a second surveying the room. "Change, and don't forget your card. "Rose?" The blonde girl shuddered. "I am sorry, Emmett." She refused to look him in the face. The scary Emmett was here the one she saw last night casually talking about whether or not to kill Rose with Edward. With a voice almost grey from lack of emotion. "Edward gave you to me last night." Bella saw a tear run down Rose's cheek. "You can live. As long as you are still useful to me. " Rose nodded. " I want you to go to the library and talk with Rich." Rose picked up her purse and left without another word. After she was gone, Emmett turned to look at her. Bella for a split second she thought she heard a woman laughter, the smell of oranges and almonds again this time filling her apartment. "We have things to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett led the way down and out to the parked sedan, he held the door open for her. Bella sat down into the car. The leather upholstery seemed to enfold her as Tom closed the Bentley's passenger door. A passing car caused his dark hair to move a bit, and he brushed at it. He glanced at the hood of the green car, and picked up a cigarette butt and instead of flicking it out onto the street like last night he put in a jacket pocket. The movement revealed the black leather strap of a pistol holster. Emmett climbed into the car and sat down. For a second, Bella was tempted to ask about the cigarette butt, but his cold unfeeling nature dealing with Rose, caused her to wait.

"You said we had things to do?" Emmett pulled the car away from the curb. He nodded.

"Yeah, "the car accelerated. Bella waited. A minute passed, she glanced over at him.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" Emmett chuckled. It was like a switch, one second he was cold, clinical, almost like a robot. "Just like a weapon." She thought. Then he was almost normal.

"The first thing is, I have to pick up some information, and I want you to look at where Alice was killed." Bella glanced at the other cars driving alongside them.

"Why?" Emmett stared straight ahead.

"You can give me a different outlook on it. I am too involved and I think I am missing something. " A little voice spoke up in Bella's head.

"He's lying," it whispered, she could see a woman's eyes glinting with amusement behind the internal voice. Again the smell of almonds and oranges filled the car.

"Why did Rose kill her?" Bella asked, what the hell was she going insane? Emmett sighed.

"She didn't. She let in those who did." That seemed to be a sticking point with him. Something wasn't right.

"So why did she let them in ?" Bella asked. Emmett slowed the car, and pulled into a parking lot.

"Because she loved her, and Alice picked me over her. Rose thought they were just coming to kill me, because " Emmett seemed to catch himself.

"We're here." Bella looked; they were parked in front of a store, Becki's. Bella blinked the sun seemed really bright. Emmett opened the door for her. A short brown haired woman looked up from the pages of a book she was reading.

"Can I help you?" The smell of antiseptic and ozone seemed to fill the shop.

Becki's, Bella noticed, seemed to be a tattoo shop. She noticed some of the shiny black chairs had arms, she glanced down, and ankle wrist restraints. The tattoo shop was brightly lit, almost garish. The girl behind the counter glanced first at Emmett and then at her, a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Bella noticed the girl wore a black buckled collar.

"Edward sent me." Emmett produced the black card, and handed it to the girl. Her face paled even whiter than the white makeup was caked on her face. Bella noticed the girl tug on her collar as she looked at the card.

"Elise is still sleeping." The girl glanced nervously behind her.

"I don't care," Emmett's lips pulled back in a smile. Bella heard, or rather felt a pulse like a heart beat ripple off of Emmett. "Be a dear and show us where she is sleeping, I have to deliver a private message." Bella noticed the collared girl's eyes become glassy, a small smile twist her black lipstick stained lips. "A good girl, after all she would want her mistress to be happy with her."

"A good girl," she smiled again. She turned and walked slowly, as if she were drunk.. towards the back of the shop. Emmett loosened his jacket.

"Follow her." Bella nodded. She walked behind the little goth girl. She opened a door in the back of the room. She turned and looked at Bella, her blue eyes glassy, the pupils almost completely dilated. Bella looked through the door it was clean store room, at the back was a stair case going up.

"Elise is up stairs. " She whispered, a wistful tone. Bella started, as her fingertips stroked her neck. "Am I a good girl?" Bella stammered.

"Yes, yes." A sad smile formed on her lips.

"Can I be yours when he drinks her?" Bella shuddered and walked through the door. Emmett was right behind her.

"Be a good girl and go back and lock the shop door and make sure the sign says closed." Emmett ordered her, before joining her in the back store room. Bella leaned against a grey metal rack, sterilized packs of needles rustled.

"Why the hell am I here?" Bella asked. Emmett had drawn out his pistol, he glanced at her.

"Edward told me to show you what was expected of his Oprichniki."

He motioned for her to go up stairs. "Hell, no. I am not going up there." Bella hissed at smiled, cold almost feral.

"Okay, follow close." The staircase creaked and squeaked as he climbed up them slowly. Bella waited and then followed him up. The top of the stairs opened into a tiny studio apartment, on a fold out bed a figure laid completely covered with a red patterned quilt. Emmett hooked the corner of the quilt and dragged it from the fold out bed. A red head lay on her stomach, completely still alabaster pale skin. Bella looked the body wasn't breathing.

"Is she a..." Bella let the question trail off.

"This is Elise, she owns Becki, just recently too." Emmett spoke almost absentmindedly, as he holstered the pistol, and drew out a black bladed knife.

Emmett narrowed his eyes, Bella felt a rhythmic pulse like a giant heart beat fill the room it seemed to radiate from him. The body on the bed stirred. Bella resisted the urge to close her eyes and let the wave carry her away. Is this what happened last night in the sedan? Elise stirred some more, another pulse this time stronger, angrier?

"She's one of them." A voice whispered in her mind, Bella again saw the white smile behind the woman's voice.

"One of whom?" Bella muttered to herself, to the voice in her head. Emmett walked slowly to the side of the fold out bed.

"Who are you?" Elise hissed as she tried to move, her pale hands clawing helpless at the air.

"Checkmate." He whispered and dragged the point of his knife down her chin, down Elise's neck.

"Please." The vampire whispered, the fear seemed to radiate off of her body like heat shimmering off of a street at noon.

"Edward has a message." Emmett paused the point of his blade resting between Elise's breasts.

"What is it?" Elise's voice trembled.

"It's not for you," Emmett's hand was a blur the knife rose up, "it's for your friends." Emmett slammed his hand and blade down into Elise's chest, the blackened blade stuck through her heart. Elise's scream was like a steam kettle that slowly died down to a gurgle. Emmett, pressed his lips to Elise's left wrist. Elise's thrashing and screaming died, with her. Emmett pulled away his lips black stained, an almost euphoric gleam in his hazel eyes. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and dropped a familiar black plastic card on the now dead still body that was Elise. Bella pressed her lips together, afraid that if she opened them the slightest she would scream. "I am going to go down and take care of Becki."

"You drank her." Bella's voice was a whisper. Just as Becki had said. "What the hell are you, Emmett." He didn't hear her; he was walking down the stairs, down to take care of Becki.

*** *** *** Bella stood in front of the Teal station, Edward wanted her. She felt his voice in her head, his hands on her skin. Even before she opened the envelope addressed to her in his hand. She dropped the note half-read, she knew where and when. She walked into the restaurant, and flashed the black Oprichniki card; in her other hand was her shoes. She dropped them and walked into the main dining room, she knew where he was, and before he could rebuke her, Bella dropped to her hands and knees. Carlisle opened the curtains for her, her face was burning as she crawled past him.

"My little Bella, "Edward smiled down at her. Her face was red hot. "Emmett took you to deliver My message?" Bella nodded. "Good girl." She glanced up at him. Edward stood up and walked around her, he bent over and grabbed a handful of her dark brown hair. "You have seen some ugliness today, do you still want this?" Edward's dark eyes bore into hers. Bella averted her eyes.

"Please, I need ..." Her voice trailed off. Edward stood up, his hand still full of her hair, the sudden pain caused her to gasp. He pulled her to her feet by her hair. Tears filled her eyes.

"Your needs?" A toothy smile, white and hungry, crossed his face. "I give you one more night, then you will make your choice." Edward was behind her and pressing her head to one side, exposing her neck. "Either you will serve Me, or not. All of this will be gone." His teeth pressed lightly, a teasing tap on her white throat. Edward's other hand wrapped itself around her to cup a breast. Bella sucked in a sudden breath, as his fingers pinched and tugged a nipple. Edward's teeth again pressed harder, his fangs at the edge of piercing her skin. Slowly, he pulled his mouth from her neck. She could feel tears running down her cheek.

"Please, please," her neck throbbed, and ached. "Tomorrow night, you will give Me your answer. " Edward chuckled, his lips suddenly against her throat. "Good girl," Edward's mouth opened his fangs pressed stinging. Bella's mouth opened as Edward fed off of her, her body shuddering in waves of pleasure. The room spun Edward's lips red stained floated over her as she fell to the grass covered floor. "Carlisle.. make sure Ms. Ashley makes it home safely." The lights faded out.


End file.
